Crossing Over
by Shadow Addams
Summary: My oc finds out that her unfinished buisnees may not be what she thoguh it was. Oneshot


Crossing Over

By Telemorphia

Disclaimer: I own no one except Jakim and Claudia

_October 13, 2009_

_It's not easy being the oldest. In fact it's quite annoying. But one major reason it stinks is that my little brother crossed over before I did.__IT'S UNFAIR! I'M THE OLDEST! I'M 15! I ACTUALLY DID IT WITH MY LOVER! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!_

Jakim gripped her mouth as her inkwell fell to the floor. The ink splattered on the carpet and ran out. She listened and waited. None of her uncle's woke up. Neither did Claudia, Kristy. She slowly reached down and picked up the ink well and set it on the table. She floated to the counter, grabbed some more ink, refilled it, and continued writing.

_Sorry Had kind of a whack job moment there. Anyways, my little bro crossed over about a week ago when I was out with Evan. God, I wish I could've been there. But I have unfinished business of my own. At least I think I used too. Wasn't it to find someone who would love me for me?_

Kimmy lowered her pen and looked at what she just wrote. The radio had been playing in the background "Somebody to love." Then it finished and began playing Ladytron's "Ghosts." Kimmy listened carefully to the lyrics.

_In the first days of the spring time  
made you up and split from one thousand enemies  
made a trail of, of a thousand tears  
made you a prisoner inside your own secrecy_

There's a ghost in me  
who wants to say "I'm sorry"  
Doesn't mean I'm sorry

At the first hour of the springtime  
made you up and split from one thousand enemies

now I see you from the corner  
clock strikes  
and I know you will be drinking alone

There's a ghost in me  
who wants to say "I'm sorry"  
Doesn't mean I'm sorry.(Repeat x5)

Kimmy ran a hand through her black greasy hair flipped the page and began writing.

Dearest brother,

I know what my unfinished is now. It was ta make sure ya were safe. I'm sorry for all the crap I put ya through. The truth was I was jealous. Ya were the perfect child. Mr. Perfect. Mr. Angel. Mr. Mary-sue. Ya get the picture. I've never told anyone this, but when I found out ya crossed over I went ta my room and cried inta my pillow for an hour until Claude came and got me. It hasn't been the same here without ya Shortsheet. Ya left me alone. But you're safe. That's all that matters ta me.

Kimmy

Kimmy felt a strange feeling and shifted in her seat. But it didn't stop. Gold sparkles began to surround her and she lifted her hand. What used to be transparent was now becoming fair skin. She lifted herself from the chair and found herself changing. Her hair was no longer greasy but glimmering in the light. Her legs returned and they were long and elegant as they had been before she died. She wore a long elegant black dress and black boots. She saw her room disappear. She was now in what looked to be a garden that didn't have wilting flowers in it. She was looking at herself. She was in her human form. She had gotten so used to her transparent form that this was a surprise to her. She turned when she heard a voice call her. "Kimmy!" A boy with brown hair and blue eyes about 12 was running toward her as a fast pace. "Casper?!?" She half commented, half-asked, bent down, and opened her arms automatically. Casper practically dived into them and the siblings exchanged a hug. Kimmy stood up, took one last glance at Whipstaff, smiled, pressed three fingers to her mouth, kissed it, and blew on it. "Until we meet again uncles." The two siblings walked away singing a rhyme they sang when they weren't fighting.

Both: They are quiet as a mouse,  
When they into/inta snuck into our house,  
And took roofies with someone's spouse,  
In a nit and out a louse.  
And lice are lousy all the time,  
They suck our blood drink that wine.  
Say shut up and quit your crying,  
Give it time and you two'll be fine.

They were so nice and oh so smart,  
They were such a good friends they had to/ta break our hearts.  
They tell us that I love you then they'll tear our worlds apart.  
Just pretend they didn't tear our worlds apart.

Kimmy: I like boys with strong convictions,  
And convicts with perfect diction,  
Underdogs with good intentions,  
Amputees with stamp collections,  
Plywood, skinboards, ride the ocean,  
salty noses, suntan lotion,  
always seriously joking,  
and rambunctiously soft-spoken.  
I like boys that like their mothers  
and I have a thing for brothers.  
But my uncles always wait 'till we're under the covers,  
I tell them I'm sure glad we're not lovers

Both: They were so nice and oh so smart,  
they were such good friends they had to/ta break our hearts.  
They tell us that they love us then they'll tear our worlds apart.  
Just pretend they didn't tear our worlds apart.

Casper: I like my new bunnysuit.  
I like my new bunnysuit.  
I like my new bunnysuit.  
When I wear it I feel cute.

The two siblings laughed and ran on to the house.

~Back at Whipstaff~

Claudia wakes up to the Trio bawling they're eyes out, a sign is on the door, hand-made obviously that said "Good-bye Kim." Claude walked to her boyfriend "Stretch, hun? What happened?" AS if answering the question Stretch shoved a note at her. She took it and read it her eyes getting tearier by the minuet.

Dear McFaddens,

I'm happy to inform you that Jakim crossed over last night. She completed her unfinished business. It's time for you to complete yours

**JUNE SMITH**

June Smith, head of the young ghost protection program.

Claude breathed in a couple of deep breaths before tossing the note aside and running to her room.

~5 months later~

Kimmy was holding Casper as if he was a toddler bouncing him chanting.

_I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
Vampire  
I am a vampire  
I have lost my fangs_

I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I have lost my fangs

So I'm sad and I feel lonely  
So I cry and I'm very angry  
And I hate some garlic  
So I'm so no more sad and  
Ache yeah yeah

I am a vampire and I am looking in the city  
Pretty girls don't look at me  
Don't look at me  
Cause I don't have my fangs  
But I have lost my fangs

I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I have lost my mouth again  
I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I have lost my mouth again

So I get bone and I shred  
So I eat popcorn and I lose the weight  
And I sing with my best good-looking  
And I want to play the guitar  
But my guitar is out of tune  
I am a vampire  
I am looking in the cd  
And the musical don't play with me  
Don't play with me

Because I don't play with my mouse again  
And I have lost my mouse again

Kimmy stopped hypervilateing as Casper slid down and the both walked to the patio. They each sat down. Kimmy in a chair, Casper crawling into her lap. They both look up in time to see three familiar figers comeing up the hill. The smiled at each other and waited for them to come. The McFaddens were together again.

Credits

Cast:

Stretch as: Himself

Stinkie as: Himself

Fatso as: Himself

Jakim as: Herself

Casper as: Himself

Telemorphia as: Claudia

Songs used:

"Ghosts" by: Ladytron

"So nice So smart" by: Kimya Dawson

"Vampire" by: Antsy Pantsy

Review please


End file.
